


James Wants A Baby

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Baby Harry, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Family, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Misunderstandings, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yeah, he wants a baby.Oneshot/drabble





	James Wants A Baby

James Potter took a deep breath and looked at his best friend. He’d been married for awhile but Sirius stayed over a lot. After all they were like brothers. So he felt like he could voice this, second only to his wife. 

“... I think I want to have a baby,” James said. 

Sirius’ eyes widened. “With me?!”

”Hilarious!” Lily called from the kitchen, not sounding amused at all. 

They loved him though. And he was really happy for them too. 


End file.
